I Am What I Say I Am
by EmiKarei
Summary: REVISED:AU:Generations after generations my family have been protecting the Shikon No Tama,and for every 100 years the recarnation of our great ancestor Midoriko would be born.The Chosen ones held the power she had but there's also a darker side.
1. Dear Diary

=============================================================  
** Author's Note: **A Harry Potter and InuYash Crossover A/U ^(^-^)§ Horray§ (^-^)^  
This is the first one I ever wrote however I wrote a very bad and confusing summary, but  
deal with.Warning : Contains bad words and bad stuff that are suitable for little kids under  
13,it may have a little bit of lime later on.^(^_^)^v(^_^)v^(^_^)^v(^_^)v * do the wave*  
I do not own InuYasha and you don't either so back off. (' _ ')   
^(^-^)R/R/E (^-^)^ :R/R/E (read, review, enjoy)   
  
  
" Talking "  
' Thinking '  
* character's doings *  
Italic - ~*Lyrics*~  
Narrative-Use common sense  
( Author's Note or Thoughts )  
**"REVISED"**  
===============================================================  
  
**_ ~* I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag of this weed it gives me the   
shit needed to be the most meanest MC on this on this Earth And since birth  
I've been cursed with this curse to just curse *~_**  
  
No one understands me. They have no idea what I go through,well except my sister she has  
been cursed like me too. However Kikyo is flawless so she seems but she wears as mask to hide her   
true form, she's not oh so innocent . I don't hate Kikyo I feel bad for her she's like a puppet with a   
beautiful face but a delicate heart that's frozen cold.   
  
**_ ~* Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest and I rest again   
peacefully (peacefully)...but at least have the decency in you to leave me alone, when  
you freaks see me out in the streets_ *~**  
  
I look in the mirror and I see Kikyo,we are twins. Both with the dark black eyes, the long   
lanky raven hair, and the ivory pale skin. Hell I think we both even weight the same but theres no   
doubt that you can tell us apart.We might look the same but if you look deeply in our eyes you see  
sorrow and hate.  
  
Now I'm not saying that we are depressed and troubled teenagers. We have a way of hiding   
our emotions,my family just assumes we are happy and you would just also assume we are carefree  
and enjoyinh our years but oh how sadly you are wrong.  
  
  
_ ** ~* If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty).. No patience is in me and if you  
offend me I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet).. in the air I don't care who is there  
and who saw me destroy you*~**  
  
** ~*Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit I'll smile in the courtroom and buy   
you a wardrobe I'm tired of all you (of all you).. I don't mean to be mean but that's all   
I can be is just me *~ **_  
  
They call it a gift a talent, hell they can call it whatever they want but to me this is a curse,  
all I ever want was to be normal and carefree is that too much to ask for? My family was sworn  
protecters of the Shikon No Tama not ever letting it in hands of a corrupted being.  
  
But that doesn't mean each of us reiceve our ancestor's power, only the one's that were   
marked. You see one of those after 100 years the mark is the scar that is on your tummy which  
me and Kikyo have.  
  
You see each generation perpare its self to train the next generation passing down our  
heritage or legacy. Each of the chosen ones possess the jewel within their body, as for a fact  
the jewel would arrange your destiny for you.   
  
However you see I fight the thing thats inside of me I try to be something I am making   
myself into, not some jewel deciding for me. As for Kikyo she's a puppet she accept her fate and  
goes along with it.  
  
We even have a death tradition which is you would take jewel out of your body  
and bleed to death, after that you would be burned taking the jewel with you which the jewel  
picks its new master. Now that is some screwed up shit just for showing self sacrifice and family  
honor.  
  
You would know when your time is up the scar will fade away and instead you will   
feel burning pain within, like a sharp object digging out. That sensation will drive you to stabbing  
yourself getting the jewel out, that shows the self sacrifice and family honor.  
  
_** ~* And I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?   
Cause I am, whatever you say I am**__**If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the  
paper, the news everydayI am I don't know it's just the way I am.*~**_  
  
_ ** ~*But I'm glad cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire to burn and  
it's burnin and I have returned.*~**_  
  
The legend of the Shikon No Tama was that there once was a priestess named   
Midoriko who spent all her life fighting againest demons, thats a lot of fun? She was so   
powerful that she could destory ten demons at once, in fact she could not only extract their   
demon souls but balanced them of the four souls.  
  
All of the demons wanted her dead but one cannot stand only. It was believed   
that the demons decided to make a wicked soul that was so powerful, it could stand up to   
Midoriko. To do this, they found a man who secretly yearned after Midoriko and they all   
possessed him and became one.  
  
They battled for 7 days an seven night but finally Midoriko reached the end of   
her strength and the demons devored her body. However, when her soul was about to be  
sucked out of her, she used the last of her powers to steal the demon's soul and take it into   
her own and push it out of her body.   
  
_** ~* Cause sometimes you just feel tired.You feel weak and when you feel   
weak you feel like you wanna just give up.But you gotta search within you,  
you gotta find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you and get*~**_  
  
_** ~*that motivation to not give upand not be a quitter, no matter how bad you  
wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.*~**_  
  
Then both the demon and Midoriko died, but they left behind a crystalized soul  
which is called the Shikon no Tama, It is said that inside the jewel Midoriko's soul and the   
demon's soul are still battling, I thought that was a very romance angesty tale that grandpa  
told Kikyo and I when we were young.  
  
Wretchedly Kikyo and I are the descendants or reincarnation of her.At our birth we   
were destined to be what we are, but no one know why are there two of us. Grandpa says its   
because so we can look after one another, when one of us is in peril.  
  
After our 6ths birthday our so called gifts were awakened at first it didn't bother us we  
were your average lil toddlers but as we grew older our powers grew bolder.Our 18ths year is   
known to be the year where our energy gather up in our body and we lose total control. Its called  
the " Blood Moon" where the the demon side of us rise and is in it's strongest state.   
  
  
The Americans would call my powers witchcraft or the forms of Wicca, phss yeah  
right I'm a spooky old warty witch, like they exist talk about laughing out loud. However  
I did hear that they would hang the so called witchs back in the old days which is cruel and  
oh so ignorant.  
  
_ ** ~* Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can't   
shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out I'ma rip this  
shit till my bone collapse.*~  
  
~*Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out,   
can't shut my mouth.Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out I'ma rip   
till my bone collapse. **_***~**  
**  
**_**   
**_ Now that brings me to my biggest problems my family enrolled Kikyo and I to some  
prestigious school with those egotistic demons. The school will teach us our heritage and how  
use our powers.  
  
But I think they are calling out for help,though I'm not sure. It would be obvious   
that those demons would look down at us " Eww its those malodorous humans, god   
damn their so in pitiful."  
  
  
_** ~* Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when your real and you   
spit and people are feeling .This is your moment and every single minute   
you spend trying to hold onto it cause you may never get it again.*~  
  
~* So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can and when your run  
is over just admit when its at its end. Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this  
shit that gets in.*~**  
_  
Now I have to pack my things to get ready for that school, oh did I tell you I willing  
be living there in little dormitories for 10 months but holidays I can vist the family. This incredible,  
educational, friendly school is so called," Nokish Amat Acadamy ".   
  
What shall I bring uhmm..........Oh I know my CDs I need my Cds especially this one,  
this journal I'm writng in, my CD player.... derr why would I bring CDs if I have notthing to  
listen them in, usual stuff and my wittle Pookie I would have to bring him without him I'll be  
lonley at night.*hugs stuffed lil lamb*  
  
** _~*Until the roof The roof comes off Until my legs give out form underneath me.  
I will not fall, _**_**I will stand tall,Feels like no one could beat me*~.  
**  
_ " KAGOME........ go to sleep and turn off your god awful music,tomorrow we have a   
surprise for Kikyo and you." 'Yay surprise I like surprises but........*Sigh* 10 more days and  
I 'll be gone to "that" school, I'll be counting off the days.*sniff*  
  
" KAGOME turn the music off NOW".  
"Yes Mother" *mutters: evil person who always tells me what to do*  
  
=====================================================================  
** Author's Note:** So how was the first chapter? Now can anyone guess what two songs was Kagome   
listining to_?_*hint*the artist is Eminem,*my favorite rapper*.Its 11:50 rite now (nightime)I did some   
research and here re the meanings.(^-^)^(^-^)^(^-^)^(^-^)^ *like my puffs?*  
**  
Powers They May Have:**  
  
Purifitcation-   
Come on you know this, if you don't your a dumbass.Kagome use her arrows to purify demons   
in the episodes.Balances of four souls ,according to the Shinto philosophy, all the world's creatures  
are made up of four souls (shikon). The four souls are known as arami-tama, nigimi-tama, kushimi-tama  
and sakimi-tama. Arami-tama resides over valor, nigimi-tama over harmony, kushimi-tama over  
miracles and sakimi-tama over love. Together, all the souls are housed in a phyisical body as the soul   
or "heart" (kokoro). A soul in which the four aspects are combined and balanced is called a naohi,  
which means true spirit.  
  
__Psychism-   
Ability to sense and interpret energy for example,seeing a train coming does not mean  
you can stop the train. Hopefully, however, you can get off the tracks.  
  
Clairvoyanc-   
The person can See visions of things occurring in the present both on this plane  
and on the etheric,the person may experience foggy or clear "movies" of things that have  
happened in the past or will happen in the future. This can often occur in dreams or yo rance  
  
Empathy-   
Empathic ability can also manifest in sending, receiving, or both. A sending empath  
may not have much sense of what others feel.The receiving empath is in danger of being  
swamped by the feelings of others, and may not know whether the feeling is internally or  
externally generated.* I think its the coolest one*  
  
Clairsentience-  
The person knows and feels things about places-a room, house, building, field, etc.  
Usually senses "what happened". The stronger the gift, the more sensitive one is to the environment. 

Precognition-   
The ability to sense, see, and /or hear things that may happen in the future. Usually   
combined with one of the other Gifts. Sometimes manifests in dreams that come true,   
visions, flashes, hunches, or just "knowing".*prettty cool too*  
  
Healing-  
If you do not know this you are in need of direct mental help  
*hint* its heals both body and mind with like the knowledge which herbs to use  
and which herbal plant is which.  
========================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Surprise

==============================================================  
Author's Note: * Read it or you shall be thrown into an raging fire *  
Hooray, my second chapter is up : Throws silver and blue star shaped confetti around :   
****^(^-^)^****^(^-^)^****^(^-^)^****^(^-^)^****^(^-^)^****^(^-^)^****  
Did you know that I wrote 3,488 words in my first chapter? I hope someone enjoyed it  
or at least left a comment about it, if no one did then I'll be a very sad girl * sniff *   
Reminder**: **forgot to tell you in the first chapter, Karei wrote these two chapters all by  
herself without any revising from Emi. Anyways this story contains spoilers of the 5th   
Harry Potter *Sadistic smile, I read it already finishing it in 3 days*** :** taunting smirk** : **o(^_^)o   
I accidentally removed the story but its back up now and I had one review and it was  
removed cause the story was removed, makes sense rite? Anyways I want to thank  
^(^_^) **Geminia** for **review**ing my fic because she was the **1st person** to. (^_^)^  
* Lets give a round of applause for **Geminia*** Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*  
Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter but you know who do own them rite?   
===============================================================  
" Talking "  
** ' **Thinking **'** or  
POV- point of view AKA thinking or thoughts   
* Character's Actions *  
~* **_Lyric_** *~  
Narrative- Use common sense  
(Author's notes or thoughts)  
===============================================================  
**_~* _****_It's a new day But it all feels old, It's a good life,That's what I'm told,  
But everything, it all just feels the same.._**. _**That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be**_**_*~_**  
  
  
** " **WHAT, I don't think I heard you correctly mother let me take my headphones off,   
what did you say about going to England? **"**  
*turns off the Cd Player*  
  
** " **It about time Kagome you always carry that wretched CD player around.** "**  
  
** "** Mother do not call it wretched, you hurting his feelings.**"**  
(O_O don't know why I wrote that, I thought maybe it would be funny go figure)   
  
** "** Kagome a CD or shall we say compact disk player which is made matter.What  
is meant by feelings here are all those feelings that the body has by its contact with the outside  
world and that are captured by the five senses, including all the feelings of the cells in the body.**"**  
  
**Kagome POV**  
_ Arugg, Kikyo is always so god damned factual. Everything is always based on  
essentials and she always seems that uptight about learning. Heres one of her quotes  
Kagome thought as Kikyo would say pretending in a high snooty voice,  
" Knowledge is like the ocean it is forever endless."  
  
Now that is just some straight up and here she goes blah blah blah. All   
she ever think about is learning and learning and oh yeah did I tell you learning.  
  
** ***Kagome start singing the meow mix song, in her head***  
**__ I want chicken   
I want liver  
Meow Mix Meow Mix  
Please deliver  
__ Meow Meow Meow Meow   
__ Meow Meow Meow Meow _  
_ Meow Meow Meow Meow _  
_ Meow Meow Meow Meow _  
  
( I thought it was a cute song with the kitties, I like kitties their just so fuzzy ^_^ )  
  
  
** "** From there, by means of our nerves, all those feelings and wills that the five senses   
and the body cells acquire are then transmitted to the brain.**" **  
  
**Kagome POV Continue**  
_ Kikyo is like a very smart mosquito who just buzz around you and around and   
around. Kikyo thinks big words confuse but they really don't. Kikyo think I'm dumb, which  
I'm not. I know big words too but I just don't use them._ ( Hey did you know that big words confuses me? )  
_  
Dear god, I'm you make Kikyo shut up I'll try to be nice to people and not so  
cruel to them or be mean to them. Hey remeber I said " I will try " not promise.  
Hehehehe_  
**  
End Of POV**  
  
_**"** _So therefore and in simpler words a Cd Player does not have feelings because it isn't a   
living subject unless you count the atoms inside. However it could feel as in touch it is possible._**"**_  
_**  
" **_ For an example if we hold a magnet and pass it over a piece of iron, we feel our   
hands being pulled downward; the instant the magnet passes over the iron, it feels the presence  
of the iron and wants to adhere to it, or has the will to adhere._**"**_  
  
**_ " _**Well thank you Miss Scientific,_**"** _said Kagome in a sarcistic voice.**_"_**Anyways mom   
what were you saying about going England? **_"  
_****  
** ** _ "_** I think you guys should have an enjoying and relaxingvacation before you attend to the   
Nokish Atam School for God's Treasures.We could vist the British Musuem, London's Tower, and  
any others you guys would want to go, mother and daughters bonding time wouldn't that be fun? **_"_  
**  
_** "**_ My old friend from highschool, she's is going to be our tourist and she's kind enough to   
lend her guest bedrooms to us. I love to see her again girl chat with her like we use to *sigh*.  
Its a good thing that we've been keeping in touch over these years, it just so seem like yesterday   
my dear old friend Petunia.**_ "_**  
  
(Just to let you have a little FYI Kagome's mum didn't go to highschool in London she had one   
of those foreign exchange student thingy and made friends there ^_^ )  
  
_**" **_That__sound delightful mother, I have been longing to visit the Buckingham Palace. Its a  
good idea to be spenting time we you when we we'll be gone for 10 months**_,"_** Kikyo said in one  
of those trying to be calm but very happy but in a vain way knowing someone else hates it tone.  
  
Kagome stared in shock as in what her mother said, her rouge lips started to twitch and   
her livid eyes widened.  
  
Suddenly ojiisan entered the kitchen and said in a worried and angered voice,**_" _**Dear I told you  
theres rumor that London has an evil that have risened again, I think it's a bad time to go now.**_"_**  
(ojiisan means grandfather)  
  
_** "**_ Oh dad rumors are mere splinters of truth, thrown into a forest of lies, to provoke the   
unthinking mind.You worry to much relaxes and you can spend time with Souta. Why don't you   
start training him? _**"**_  
  
Then Kagome exclaimed, _**"**_ Mom I would love to help ojiisan to train Souta.**_"   
" _**Oh please Kagome you just don't want to go to England your just making that up for an excuse  
not to go, you faker. _**"   
  
***_ Kagome gave Souta a mencning look which made the hairs of his neck stand up*  
( which means it freaked him out, I can give one of chose evil glares too ^_^ )  
  
_** " **_What ever do you mean my dear sweet brother,_**" **_Kagome said in a pure innocent voice  
that was like spoken like an angel.( I like to use metaphors )   
  
* Souta retreated back behind his ojiisan with fear in his eyes*  
  
_** "**_ Oh Kagome it would mean a lot to me if you came and you are very good in english and its  
been quite sometime since I spoke english. You help us out like our translator. **_"  
*_**Sigh**_* _**Is it my fault I'm so loving to my mother?  
  
" Fine mother I will go with you and Kikyo * A very sad Kagome*  
  
** ~ **They are packing up and getting ready **~**  
** Meanwhile......................**  
  
**_"_** Listen up boy_**"**_, as Aunt Petunia said in a stern and yet anxious voice,oddly a brave tone with   
confidence not showing any fear for the past to weeks the Dursly have be terrified of Harry,_**"**_ My old  
friend and her daughters are going to visit me for 5 days. I want to make a good impression and don't  
you dare make a replay of what your Uncle's dinner party.**_"_**   
  
**_ '_** Oh yes Dobby how that brings memories back and he was only trying to help me.Oh great Aunt  
Petunia's friends they are exactly like her nosy, neat freaks, and of coruse the eavesdroppingness.Oh god  
its going to be attack of the clones, lil version of Aunt Petunia **'**_  
  
_ _** "**_ She a very close friend to me and if you make one mistake I shall not tolerate it and I will show  
you no mercy to you and you will face more pain the Dark Lord will ever inflict on you **_"_**   
( Dark Lord = Lord Voldermort you kow the guy who killed Harry's parents imagine what would Aunt   
Petunia do to Harry O_O )* giving Harry a cold look that gave a chill to his bone *   
  
_** " **_You'll be sharing a room with Dudley and I except you to make your so called bedroom sparkle  
clean, go now hurry move all your stuff out and hide that disgusting owl. **_"_**  
  
Poor Harry as he organized all his items and put it in a large box, then he scrub sweeped and   
polished the floor, then spreading florid bed sheets, puffing up the fluffy pillows, moving drawers.  
  
The poor boys hand ached like someone burning his hands over a raging fire, after that he   
move his bed out and placed it with two twin beds,decorating the way Aunt Peatunia forced him  
to with the frilly pinkness and the lavender colored curtain and had him spray the room with strong  
smells of lilacs.  
  
Which was a nice kind of flower but damn it had this deep strong scent which would've killed   
someone nose off. (O_O that didnt make sense now did it?) It was quite hard to move the beds  
around and that bad enough while Uncle Vernon was busy giving him the death glare but not meeting  
his eye contanct, but Harry felt his beady eyes bearing drills into him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**:: A Long Author's Note Read All Of It.......... or else _O**** ::**  
( Now to let you kow what a pocky is first of all if you don't know what a pocky is shame on you  
o_O*evil eye* A pocky is a Japanese snack with a stick shaped wheat cracker dipped in with   
chocolate,strawberry,vanilla, and the flavor would go on.A pocky would make any kid happy and  
its very addictive and delicous ^_^;; The best part its cheap and can be found in American so go  
find a pack of pocky yourself today *god I feel like a fricken ad for pocky O_O* but still Long Live  
the Goodness of the pocky. I am sure anyone would love pocky, I know I do *drools* Everytime I   
eat pocky I sing the Pocky song with the 50 Cent Magic Stick beat ^________^ )  
  
  
~ At a airplane with a bored girl ~  
  
*sings*  
I got the pocky stick  
I know if I lick it once  
I can lick twice  
I eat the yummyest stick  
Shorty if you don't believe me  
Come with me tonight  
Uh-huh Uh-huh  
* flys pocky around*  
  
**_"_**Hey Kikyo are we there yet ? _"   
*_ opens another boxs of pocky _*  
__** " **_No, we just lift off about 5 minutes ago _**"  
**  
_ _** "**_ Oh ok tell me when we do ok._**"**_   
* waves the pocky across Kikyo's face *  
_**" **_Hey Kikyo are we there now?_** " **_  
  
_** " **_ What do you think Kagome ?_** "  
**__**" **_I don't know, I don't think at all_**"  
**_* eats pocky *  
  
_**" **_ Marvelous, said Kikyo with pure sarcasum in her voice,   
sister why don't you read you lil picture book, and stop talking to me._**"**_  
_**" **_ Oh yeah my manga good idea you were always the smart one ! _**"   
**__** " **_Kagome how many packs of pocky have you eaten ? _**" **_  
  
_**" **_I don't know, maybe 5 packs**_"_**  
* still eating pocky*  
**_" _**Gimmie that Kagome your getting sugar high.**_"_**  
*takes pocky away from Kagome*  
  
**_"_** Nooooo..........my pocky, you monster.**_"_** *shrieks*  
*People starts staring at them*  
**_"_** Girls keep it down and Kagome no more sweets for you .**_"_**  
  
**_"_** Nooooo mum *yawns*.............my pocky *yawns*  
**_"_** I want m p-pocky..............*snore*  
**_"_** There is a god as Kikyo prayed.**_"  
  
_**( Hehehe I hope you enjoy that, pocky can do some freaky shit and that Kagome when   
she get sugar high. She acts like a lil kids and spazzy you will see more scenes of her spazzyness  
I have my spazzy moments too V_V )  
=================================================================  
Author's Note:  
Ok a author I am yes I am, I dont understand why some people wrote very bad fics and got  
a handful of reviews I dont understand while I try my hardest and no one would give me a chance.  
*sigh* Oh well I write cause I like, I have many good ideas in my head just dont know how to put them  
in words *cries* V____________V  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. WW

**  
  
  
  
A/N:** I'm not very happy of what I wrote so far so I think I'll put the on hold but I wouldn't   
matter cause no one bother to read it anyways so :p. I 'm starting on mi other ficcys and I'm   
gonna write them well I hope _;;; Just so you know I have another sn for ff.net and is   
" ForsakenTears " Theres no fics on there but it'll have some up soon!  
  
  
  



End file.
